The Minority Biomedical Research Support Program at the University of New Mexico will include 42 projects in twelve science and biomedical science departments. The MBRS will be administered from the Office of Student Affairs in the School of Medicine. The staff includes two faculty Program Co-Directors, one from Physiology and one from Psychiatry, an accounting technician and a full-time secretary. The overall objective of MBRS is to increase the number of minority scientists, biomedical investigators and other biomedically trained personnel. The benefits of such an increase will be not only to the community in service, role models and faculty but in their contribution to mankind in general. This goal can be accomplished by 1.) providing opportunities for minority undergraduate and graduate students to participate in research, 2.) providing these students with financial support while they work toward undergraduate and graduate degrees and 3.) by providing support of minority faculty and scientists to carry on biomedical research.